english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016)
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne is the sixth digital expansion for the BioWare MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic. It was released on December 2, 2016, in celebration of the game's five-year anniversary. English Voice Talent *Bounty Hunter Male - Tom Spackman *Bounty Hunter Female - Grey Griffin *Imperial Agent Male - Bertie Carvel *Imperial Agent Female - Jo Wyatt *Jedi Knight Male - David Hayter *Jedi Knight Female - Kari Wahlgren *Jedi Consular Male - Nolan North *Jedi Consular Female - Athena Karkanis *Sith Inquisitor Male - Euan Morton *Sith Inquisitor Female - Xanthe Elbrick *Sith Warrior Male - Mark Bazeley *Sith Warrior Female - Natasha Little *Smuggler Male - Maury Sterling *Smuggler Female - Kath Soucie *Trooper Male - Brian Bloom *Trooper Female - Jennifer Hale *Arcann - Erik Todd Dellums *Koth Vortena - Ike Amadi *Lana Beniko - Lydia Leonard *SCORPIO - Deborah Kara Unger *Senya - Abby Craden *Theron Shan - Troy Baker *Torian Cadera - Johnny Yong Bosch *Valkorion - Darin De Paul *Vaylin - Natasha Loring *Vette - Catherine Taber *Aries - Kevin Michael Richardson *Darth Acina - Rosalind Ayres *Master Ranos - Keena Ferguson *Shae Vizla - Sumalee Montano 'Additional Voices' *Anna Graves *Catherine Taber *Christine Lakin *Cree Summer - Hylo Visz *Daran Norris *Darin De Paul *Erik Todd Dellums - Thexan *Euan Morton *Fred Tatasciore *Jeremy Crutchley *Julianne Grossman *Kevin Michael Richardson *Misty Lee *Morla Gorrondona *Oliver Vaquer *Quinton Flynn - Indo Zal, Knight of Zakuul *Rob Rackstraw *Robert Clotworthy *Roger Craig Smith *Ron Yuan *Rosalind Ayres *Steve Blum - Bey'wan Aygo, Keeper *Sumalee Montano *Tim Omundson *Tracy Ifeachor *Travis Willingham - Horizon Captain *Troy Baker *Vyvan Pham *William Salyers 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Deborah Kara Unger - GEMINI Droid *Keith Szarabajka - Len Parvek Patch 5.2 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: April 18, 2017) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jace Malcom *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Moira Quirk - Elara Dorne *Natasha Little - Sith Warrior Female *Richard Teverson - Malavi Quinn *Troy Baker - Theron Shan Patch 5.7 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: January 23, 2018) *Cree Summer - Hylo Visz *Kath Soucie - Smuggler Female *Steve Blum - Andronikus Revel *Tara Strong - Risha *Troy Hall - Corso Riggs *Xanthe Elbrick - Sith Inquisitor Female Patch 5.8 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: March 20, 2018) *Azura Skye - Ashara Zavros *Erik Todd Dellums - Arcann *Ifan Meredith - Vector Hyllis *Jo Wyatt - Imperial Agent Female Patch 5.9 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: May 3, 2018) *Athena Karkanis - Jedi Consular Female *Bertie Carvel - Imperial Agent Male *Brian Bloom - Trooper Male *Cree Summer - Hylo Visz *Deborah Kara Unger - GEMINI 16 *Dion Graham - Felix Iresso, Marcus Trant *Erik Todd Dellums - Arcann *Gildart Jackson - Servant One *Grey Griffin - Bounty Hunter Female *Jennifer Cohn - Darth Zash *Kari Wahlgren - Jedi Knight Female *Kath Soucie - Smuggler Female *Lacey Chabert - Mako *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Mark Bazeley - Sith Warrior Male *Maury Sterling - Smuggler Male *Nan McNamara - Sophia Farash *Natasha Little - Sith Warrior Female *Nika Futterman - Lord Vindis *Quinton Flynn - Indo Zal *Stacy Haiduk - Akaavi Spar *Troy Baker - Theron Shan *Vanessa Marshall - Master Sumalee Patch 5.10 Voice Cast (Uncredited; Released: December 11, 2018) *Andrew Bowen - Doc *Athena Karkanis - Jedi Consular Female *Darin De Paul - General Daeruun *Fred Tatasciore - Gnost-Dural *Holly Fields - Nadia Grell *Jamie Glover - Darth Malgus *Kari Wahlgren - Jedi Knight Female *Lydia Leonard - Lana Beniko *Mark Bazeley - Sith Warrior Male *Natasha Little - Sith Warrior Female *Nolan North - Jedi Consular Male *Rachael Leigh Cook - Jaesa Willsaam *Rosalind Ayres - Empress Acina *Troy Baker - Theron Shan Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games